Tenten-sensei's boyfriend
by Maddie's Lullaby
Summary: When the tiny shinobis in Tenten's team believe she actually had a love life at some point in her life (surprising, right?) they decide to play detectives and find out who managed to soften up (or not) the Weapon Mistress of Konoha. They might get more than what they've bargained for. And what do you mean, Himawari has a boyfriend?


**Tenten-sensei's boyfriend**

Tenten looked around the table and wondered how the hell she would be able to handle those three. She had just hired someone to help her out at the shop so she had some extra time. And that extra time, she chose to use it to teach the kids fresh out of the Academy the way of the ninja. And, this time, after being assigned to her team, she wondered how long it would take them before killing each other. Naruto and Sasuke were already at each other's throats half of the time and Kiba… Well, he was Kiba. Those three were extremely competitive, especially with each other. So, it was natural for Tenten to worry about how well their children would get along. They currently were all celebrating together. Mirai with the new Ino-Shika-Cho, Lee and his student, Tenten and the time-bomb that was her team and of course their families.

"It's gonna be alright, Tenten-chan," Hinata smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, I mean, with Bolt, Sarada and Hige, you really have something to worry about…"

"Sai!" Ino reprimended.

"… but it's nothing the Weapon Mistress can't handle!"

"Why meeeeee?" She whined.

"Well, you're the only one Hige can't drive crazy. And the fact that you are experienced with the Byakugan is enough to place both Sarada and Bolt under your watch," Shikamaru yawned, which resulted in Temari hitting him in the back of the head.

At the word Byakugan, Tenten began to mumble and filled up her mouth with ramen.

"Tenten-sensei knows a lot about the Byakugan?" Bolt asked, excited at the mention of his Dojutsu.

"Not that much…"

"Are you kidding?" Ino laughed. "Tenten was your uncle's sparring partner! Even after we all became Chunnins and Neji a Jonin, they kept training together."

"You're exagerating…," the Weapon Mistress grumbled.

"Oh yeah? They knew each other so well that during battles, they would predict what the other would do! Neji even trusted her with his blind spot!"

"That's so cute!" Sarada whispered as Tenten stuffed more food in her mouth to hide her red cheeks. Cho-Cho and Himawari nodded, agreeing with the Uchiha.

"Troublesome…," Shikadai mumbled at the girls, rolling his eyes.

 _oOo_

As soon as the tone rose between her two students, Tenten, with a sigh, sent a few shurikens in their direction. They passed right under Sarada and Bolt's noses and planted themselves in the tree behind them.

"Not. Today."

Hige's dog sniffed her. She threw the poor animal a glare that sent him back to his master whimpering.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

She left the training ground.

"I don't get it! She never goes to the Victory Festival!" Hige exclaimed once he was sure she was far enough. That lady had the ears of a bat and the last time, he almost had a kunai up his…

Sarada shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you know?" Bolt urged her.

"Nothing for sure, but… the Festival is to celebrate the end of the Fourth Shinobi War… Maybe someone she cared about…"

"Died during the war," the young Inuzuka understood.

"But… It was such a long time ago!"

" _Really_ cared about."

"Oh. Oh! You think there was someone she liked."

"I'm sure!"

"If there is someone at the cemetery that she wants to visit, then she's gonna take flowers."

"Yamanaka's it is!"

Soon enough, the fifteen years olds pushed the door of Yamanaka Hana.

"Aunt Ino?" Sarada called.

"Yes? Oh, hi sweetie! Come in, guys! Is there anything I can do for you guys?"

"We were wondering… Did Tenten-sensei pass by?"

"Yes, she did!"

"Really? Do you know who she's gonna visit?"

"Oh. So you know about it?"

"Not really. We just know that there is someone at the cemetery that she visits during the Festival."

"And since she's clearly not over it, then it means that she liked him."

"Sorry guys, I can't really tell you. You know Tenten, she'd kill me."

They saw a blonde shinobi coming out of the back of the shop. They could also hear a girl's giggle.

"Hi, Inoj… Himawari?!"

She was behind him, hoping that no one would notice her. Both had the decency to blush.

"What are you doing here?" Bolt asked, cocking his head on the side.

Sarada facepalmed and Hige couldn't believe how dumb that dobe was.

"J-Just g-getting some f-flowers for… uh…"

"For her hair!" Inojin said, his cheeks as red as Himawari's. Behind them, Ino snorted.

"Her hair?"

"Y-Yes! For tonight's festival! T-To go with my yukata!"

"Oh. Okay," her idiotic brother nodded, clearly unable to understand what was actually happening.

Tenten's students exited the shop.

"Guys! Wait!"

They turned around. Inojin was running towards them.

"Tenten-sensei took white roses."

"I thought your mother couldn't tell us."

"She can't," the Yamanaka said, winking, before going back to Himawari, who was waiting at the shop's door. The two took off somewhere else.

"Didn't Hima-chan get her flowers?" Bolt, clearly confused, said.

Sarada sighed. "Idiot…"

"Hey!"

 _oOo_

When he passed by Himawari's room, his little sister was giggling _again._ Worse, he could even hear his mother giggle as well.

"Dad?" He asked later when both were in the living-room, waiting for the two ladies of the house to get ready for the Festival.

"Yes, Bolt?"

"Do you know who Tenten-sensei liked before?"

"Tenten-chan liked someone?!"

Bolt's sweat dropped.

"Oh… Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do girls giggle?"

"Well… Sai said that girls giggle when they're excited. Or in love."

Bolt raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…"

Naruto looked at his son.

"Why? Is it a girl?"

"No! It's Hima-chan."

"What's wrong with your sister?"

"Well…"

"We're ready!"

"Let's go!"

 _oOo_

Bolt, Sarada and Hige had agreed to meet up in front of Ichiraku's. The two frenemies were currently waiting for the Inuzuka. Bolt threw a glance at the Uchiha. She had a dark yukata on, with her family's symbol on the back. She was also wearing makeup, for once. He felt his cheeks heat up.

"Hey… Sarada…?"

"Mmh?"

"You… You look pretty," he said, smiling nervously.

Her cheeks turned dark red in a few seconds.

"T-Thanks…"

"Hey guys! Let's go to the cemetery! Whatcha waiting for?"

"For you, baka!" The two yelled.

The dog master scratched his neck. Team Tenten walked away from the celebrations. Soon, they passed the cemetery's gate.

"Okay. Watch out for white roses. Why those flowers anyways?"

"Dobe! White roses are a symbol of pure love! Whoever that was, Tenten-sensei must have loved him very dearly."

"I did."

They jumped.

"Ano… Sensei! We didn't want to…"

"It's alright. Come closer."

Against the dark, the white flowers almost shone in her hands. The three students followed her. Then, Bolt noticed. She was wearing a yukata with the crest of the Hyuuga family on the back. The path seemed familiar. Until they stopped in front of a grave. The four of them kneeled and paid their respects.

"Uncle Neji's grave… You two were dating?"

Tenten smiled sadly.

"No… We never did. He just came to me during the war and passed a ring around my finger. He said 'After all this is over, marry me' and I… I was so happy. I loved him, you know. Even before I knew it myself. And then… He died a hero, and I was never able to wear that ring again."

"Then… The Hyuuga symbol…"

"Nobody knew I was engaged to Neji. Except Hinata. She wanted me to wear the symbol of the clan so badly. The Hyuugas didn't find anything to say against that since we were legally engaged and I kinda was part of the family. Of course, they never would have allowed me to wear it back in the days. But the war changed all of us. The Hyuugas too. But…"

She stroked Neji's name on the headstone with a loving smile.

"But I only ever wore it to visit Neji… So he can know that, even though he's not here with me, I still am engaged to him."

The three student stayed silent.

"Tenten-sensei… I think… I think you should come to the Festival…"

She smiled sadly at Sarada.

"I'll stay here. Don't worry for me, I'll be alright."

"Uncle Neji would've liked you to go."

"I am sure he would've. But…"

"No buts!"

"Bolt…"

"No! My Uncle gave his life for the village so we would all live in peace. And even though there is no war, you're not at peace with yourself. And that's something Uncle Neji wouldn't have liked!"

Tenten sighed.

"Bolt… Sarada… Hige… Go to the Festival. Have fun. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

 _oOo_

"I can't believe her!"

"There you are! We have been looking everywhere for you!" Sakura sighed, making her way towards the teens, followed by Hinata and Tamaki. "Is everything alright?"

"No! Tenten-sensei won't join the Festival! She's still grieving Uncle Neji!"

"Did you follow her?" Hinata asked, an eyebrow raised, while the two other mothers frowned.

"Well…"

"Hey! Is that Himawari over there?"

"Yes, it is," Hinata said, giggling, followed by Sakura and Tamaki. After a quick glance, Sarada started giggling as well.

"Again?!"

"Well… Inojin and her _do_ look adorable," his female teammate said.

"Wait… WHAT?! YAMANAKA!"

Bolt took off to pursue Inojin for attempting to corrupt his baby sister. Sarada caught him by the collar just in time.

"How about you leave your sister alone?"

"No! The Yamanaka teme is…"

"Oh, she's having fun for Nami's sake!"

She let go of his collar and grabbed his hand instead, becoming redder by the second, before dragging him towards one of the stands.

"Did she…?"

"I think she…"

Tamaki chuckled at her friends' expression.

"Uh… What just happened?" Hige asked, scraching his tattooed cheek.

"Of course, he had to take after the Inuzuka!" Takumi sighed. "Hey? Is that Tenten?"

"You're right! It is her!"

"Guys, guys, Tenten-sensei came to the Festival!" The dog master yelled at his two friends.

"Is she… Is she wearing the Hyuuga crest?" Sakura whispered, looking closely as Tenten stopped at a stand.

"She is!" Hinata smiled.

"You didn't tell me she was going to get married to the clan!" Takumi exclaimed.

"Oh, no. She's been engaged for quite a while actually."

"Since when?"

"Hmmm… Before the war?"

The two kunoichis looked at her, as if she had just told them that Hyuuga Hiashi's favorite hobby was crochet.

"Who the hell…?"

"What are they waiting for?"

"Well, as much as we wanted to finally get married, we kind of got separated along the way," Tenten, who had heard them, said, walking towards them, a golden ring sparkling at her finger.

"Tenten! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't tell anyone actually. Hinata just happened to walk in after he proposed and the Elders found out eventually. And Ino… Well, Ino guesses everything about everyone's love life anyways."

"Oh! Ino-Pig knew and didn't tell me anything!"

"Who was it?"

The weapon master shook her head, an amused smile on her face.

"I can't believe you still haven't guessed! Didn't everyone start to bet about how long Neji and I would take to start dating?"

Sakura almost dropped her fan.

"You… And Neji… You both…," she stuttered.

"Yeah… We planned to get married after the war. Guess we can't have everything. Oooh! Dangos!"

As she made her way to the food stand, she heard her name.

"Tenten-sensei!"

Turning around, she saw her three students smiling.

"Uncle Neji would've been happy," Bolt assured.

She smiled back and waved at them. Then, Tenten continued to walk towards the stand.

"Neji liked dangos. She's probably gonna take some to his grave later," Ino said, joining them with the rest of their parents and friends. "Where's Inojin?"

A spark lit up in Bolt's eyes.

"YAMANAKA! COME BACK HERE AND LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!"

Naruto scratched his neck, a little confused as his son ran to find Inojin.

"Sister? What's wrong with Hima-chan?"

"Oh! She's on a date with Inojin! They're so adorable together!"

"Oh yeah! I heard they've been acting cute for some time now!"

Naruto blinked twice.

"Wait for it," Sasuke smirked.

"YAMANAKA!"

"Quit mocking him, Uchiha."

"Oh, don't worry, he'll stop laughing soon enough when he'll find out Sarada just grabbed Bolt's hand and ran off with him," Sakura smirked, silencing the Uchiha for two brief seconds before…

"UZUMAKI!"

* * *

 _Hey guys! So here's another one-shot about NejiTen. I shipped this so hard and SOMEONE *glaring at Mashima* couldn't keep a character alive. Oh well, the world of fanfiction can always keep the spark of my ship burning. I hope you guys like it. Let me know if you have any idea and any scenario you'd like to read about! Feel free to drop a review, it's always nice!_

 _Kisses!_

 _Maddie._


End file.
